Użytkownik:Mika444/Wieża Babel
kategoria:Strony Miki444 Moje postacie: *Mikayla - Moje Anime Digimon *Mika - Anime Volta *Eve Emperor - Icy Heart Volta *Rena Nightwatcher - Icy Heart Volta *Malinka - Wspólne Anime Nightwood Miry *Irma - Wspólne Anime Nightwood Miry *Wing - Wspólne Anime Nightwood Miry *Genea - Wspólne Anime Pokemon Vivy *Shooter - Anime Fairy Tail/Bakugan/Nightwood Vivy *Alicja Rabbit - Powieść Vivy i Wiki *Mika - Anime Terra Monsters Vivy i Wiki *Maya - Anime Trzciny Jeśli o czymś zapomniałam, proszę napisać :3 Rzeczy do zrobienia w chaotycznej kolejności: * Ablind ** Tylko ataki i tylne sprite zostały :3 * Charlie * Pouzupełniać u volta w anime * Pouzupełniać U Volta w IH * Pouzupełniać u trzciny * Narysować drzewo, zanim babka od plastyki mnie zabije * Znaleźć czas * Tsunomon i Swanmon * Ustalić co z anime Soul Eater * Być hipokrytką i popędzać innych z pisaniem odcinków, a samej marudzić, że nie mam weny na rzeczy powyżej :3 Jak coś zapomniałam wpisywać x.X Anime *Nazwa anime (liczba obejrzanych odc./liczba odc.) *'Digimon' :Odcinki Anime(341/54 + 50 + 51 + 50 + 48 + 54 + 25 + 9 filmów) *'Oban Star Racers' :Odcinki Anime (26/26) *'Soul Eater' :Odcinki Anime (51/51) :Rozdziały Mangi (113/113) *'Sailor Moon' :Odcinki Anime (200 + 4 + 3/200 + 4 ova + 3 filmy) :Rozdziały Mangi (52/52) *'Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai Kuru Kara Sou Desu Yo?' :Odcinki Anime(10/10) :Rozdziały Mangi (0/8) *'Magi: The Labyrith od Magic' :Odcinki Anime (25 + 2/25 + trwa) :Rozdziały Mangi (59 + 5/trwa + trwa) *'Fairy Tail' :Odcinki Anime (175 + 1 + 6/trwa + 1 film + 6 Ova) :Rozdziały Mangi (355/trwa) *'Król Szamanów' :Odcinki Anime (64/64) :Rozdziały Mangi (0 + 0 + 0 + 0/285 + 16 + 6 + ) *'Chi's Sweet Home' :Odcinki Anime (104 + 104 + 1/104 + 104 + 1 ova) *'Sword Art Online' :Odcinki Anime (25 + 2/25 + 2 ova) :Rozdziały Mangi (11/11) *'Puella Magi Madoka Magica' :Odcinki Anime (12/12) :Rozdziały Mangi (23 + 0 + 0/23 + 7 + 3) :Filmy (0/1) *'Lucky Star' :Odcinki Anime (24 + 1/24 + 1 Ova) *'Black Rock Shooter' :Odcinki Anime (8 + 1/8 + 1 Ova) :Rozdziały Mangi (12/12) *'Mangi - Piła' **'Rabbit Doubt' ::Rozdziały Mangi (20/20) :*'Judge' ::Rozdziały Mangi (12/trwa) *'Elemental Gelade' :Odcinki Anime (26/26) :Rozdziały Mangi (26/trwa) *'Hetalia' :Odcinki Anime (26 + 26 + 27 + 21 + 2 + 2 + 1/26 + 26 + 27 + 21 + trwa + 2 special + 1 film) *'Rosario to Vampire' :Odcinki Anime (13 + 13/13 + 13) :Rozdziały Mangi (40 + 3 + 66/40 + 3 Special + trwa) *'Gen'ei o Kakeru Taiyou' :Odcinki Anime (13/13) :Rozdziały Mangi (0/trwa) *'Kamisama no Inai Nichiyobi' :Odcinki Anime (12/12) :Rozdziały Mangi (19/trwa) *'Fate' **'Zero' ::Odcinki Anime (25/25) ::Rozdziały Mangi (0/trwa) :*'Stay Night' ::Odcinki Anime (24 + 1/24 + 1 Film) ::Rozdziały Mangi (0/trwa) :*'Prototype' ::Odcinki Anime (1/1) :*'Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya' ::Odcinki Anime (10/10) ::Rozdziały Mangi (0/trwa) *'Death Note' :Odcinki Anime (37 + 2/37 + 2 special) :Rozdziały Mangi (108/108) :Filmy (1/3) *Accel World :Odcinki Anime (1 + 0 + 0/24 + 2 Ova + 8 Special) :Rozdziały Mangi (0/trwa ) *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni :Odcinki Anime (2,5 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0/26 + 24 + 1 + 5 + 4) :Rozdziały Mangi (0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0/7 + 12 + 13 + 9 + 13 + 21 + 16 + 25 + 35 + 7 + 3 + 7 + 7 + 6) *Shakugan no Shana :Odcinki Anime (0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0/24 + 24 + 24 + 1 ova + 4 ova + 1 film) :Rozdziały Mangi (1/68) *11eyes :Odcinki Anime (0 + 0/12 + 1 OVA) :Rozdziały Mangi (0/12) *Mirai Nikki :Odcinki Anime (0 + 0/26 + 1 OVA) :Rozdziały Mangi (0/59) *Kara no Kyoukai :Odcinki Anime (0 + 0/7 Filmów + 1 OVA) :Rozdziały Mangi (0/trwa) *Shingeki no Kyojin :Odcinki Anime (1/trwa) :Rozdziały Mangi (0/trwa) *Ao no Exorcist :Odcinki Anime (0 + 0/25 + 1 OVA) :Rozdziały Mangi (0/trwa) *Elfen Lied :Odcinki Anime (0 + 0/13 + 1 OVA) :Rozdziały Mangi (0/107) *Seikon no Qwaser :Odcinki Anime (0/24 + 12) :Rozdziały Mangi (0/trwa) *Rave Master :Odcinki Anime (0/51) :Rozdziały Mangi (0/296) *DN Angel :Odcinki Anime (0/26) : Mangi (7/15) *07 Ghost :Odcinki Anime (0/25) :Rozdziały Mangi (1/trwa) *Kaze no Stigma :Odcinki Anime (0/24) :Rozdziały Mangi (0 + 1/10 + 1 extra) *Sonic X :Odcinki Anime (??/78) *FullMetal Alchemist :Odcinki Anime (0 + 0 + 0 + 0/51 + 64 + 2 filmy + 4 ova) :Rozdziały Mangi (41/109) *Dragon Ball :Odcinki Anime (0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0/153 + 291 + 9 ova + 17 filmów + 64) :Rozdziały Mangi (0/194) *Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt :Odcinki Anime (5 + 0/13 + 1 special) *Naruto :Odcinki Anime (sama nie wiem + 0 + 0 + 0/220 + 300 + 9 ova + 9 filmów) :Rozdziały Mangi (0/trwa) *D.Gray-man :Odcinki Anime (0/103) :Rozdziały Mangi (0/trwa ) *Suisei no Gargantia :Odcinki Anime (0/trwa) *Seto no Hanayome :Odcinki Anime (0 + 0/26 + 2 ova) :Rozdziały Mangi (0/trwa) *Gingitsune (MUSZĘĘĘĘĘĘĘ) *Kikou Shoujo wa Kizutsukanai *Kyoukai no Kanata *Little Busters! ~Refrain~ *Strike the Blood *Galilei Donna *Coppelion *Yozakura Quartet: Hana no Uta *Akira (Tomy 3/??) *Suppli (Tomy 1/??) *Rosen Meiden *Sakura sou no pet na kanojo *Kaukaku no Regios *Romeo x Juliet (cicho, lubię romansidła :3) *Bokurano *Fushigi Yuugi *Bakemonogatari *Tegami Bachi *C³ *Shugo_Chara *Jigoku Shoujo *Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka? *High School DxD *HunterXHunter *Another *Shiki *Vampire Knight *Pandora Hearts *Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu *Muteki Kanban Musume *Yami to Boushi to Hon no Tabibito *Binbougami ga! *Bleach (TOMY do 9, 22 i 24/trwa) *Guilty Crown *To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *Aoi Sekai no Chuushin de :Odcinki Anime (1/3) Na grubo to obejrzane; Gify i inne Etapy mojej nauki: Plik:Etapy mojej nauki cz. 1.gif Plik:Etapy mojej nauki cz. 2.gifPlik:Etapy mojej nauki cz. 3.gifPlik:Etapy mojej nauki cz. 4.gifPlik:Etapy mojej nauki cz. 5.gif Plik:Etapy mojej nauki cz. 6.gif Plik:Etapy mojej nauki cz. 7.gif Gdy pada pytanie "Kto zjadł moje ciasto?!": plik:Kto zjadł moje ciasto?!.gif Kiedy mówię koleżance "nie googluj tego słowa!": plik:zawsze tak robią, a ja mam ubaw x3.gif Kiedy postacie z anime, które moim zdaniem do siebie pasują są bliskie pocałunku: Plik:kissss nooooow.gif Kiedy w moim pokoju jest komar: Plik:Komar w pokoju.gif Gdy w sobotę mam iść do szkoły: plik:Sobota + szkoła.gif Gdy nauczycielka pyta czemu byłam tak mało aktywna na lekcji: Plik:Dziwicie się?.gif Gdy wtrącę się do rozmowy z koleżankami: plik:Zawsze x3.png A więc dziś kartkówka, tak?: plik:Ale że dziś?.gif Gdy mamy gości, a ja wstanę rano o 13: plik:What?!.gif Wszystko dobrze, nie był ciebie wart: plik:Mam taką jedną koleżankę w klasie, która zrywa co tydzień o-o.gif Jakikolwiek horror + mój kot: Plik:Nienawidzę tego sierściucha.gif Kiedy T-Mobile wyśle mi reklamę na lekcji ;=; Plik:No co ja im zrobiłam?!.gif Ja + wf: Plik: W-f w moim wykonaniu.gif Gdy usłyszę stary kawał: plik:Staaare.gif Hipnotyzujące o-o: Plik:nie mam pomysłu na tytuł.gif Tadaaaa: plik:tadaaaaam.gif Lucky Star w innym anime!: 350px 350px 350px 350px